legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Matter Reactor
The Dark Matter Reactor was built by James Scottworthy in the year 3200 to solve the Galactic Federations power problem. Overview James invented the Plasma Dome in the year 3194. It helped fix the power crisis but did not solve it. James was determined to solve it so him and his team worked hard and finally created this device. It splits particles of Dark Matter into energy that is converted into electricity. It does take quite a lot of energy to get it started by the reaction is self sustaining and the power produced is incredible. The device to this day is the main method of generation power. The device itself is very large and requires a whole facility just to run one. As for this they are very rarely seen onboard space crafts. However they can be used on some space stations. The device produces about 25 times the amount of energy as a Plasma Dome. At Legoland they managed to make whas called a Dark Fusion Reactor, an experimental form of energy generation. It still needs lot of refining before it is ready to be used commercially. Technical Information The Reaction The reactor is fueled by Dark Matter. Once inside the reactor core a Quantum Field is oscillated at the resonance frequency of Dark Matter and this causes it to split. This creates Exotic Matter , Exotic Energy and Quantaplex particles. The exotic energy is converted into electricity at the top half of the reactor. The Quantaplex particles have a strong Quantum Field that resonates at the same frequency as the Dark Matter inside the core. These particles decay almost instantly but there field exists long enough to split more Dark Matter that in turn creates more Quantaplex particles and so a chain reaction happens. This feed back loop makes the Dark Matter Reactor self sustaining. Starting The Reaction Starting the reaction requires a large amount of energy, but that pales in comparison to the amount of energy that is produced. To start it a Quantum Field must be oscillated at the exact resonant frequency of the Dark Matter in the reactor. As this frequency is unknown the only way it can be done is through trial and error. Luckily it always seems to be inside a set range of frequencies so its not too hard to find. Despite this is can sometimes take days to get the reaction going but the reaction after this normally runs for many months before needing to be refueled. Containing The Reaction The reaction is a chain reaction that could happen so fast that it creates an explosion the size of an atomic bomb. To stop this, extensive containment fields and systems are in place. A inverse Quantum Field is set up to cancel out the quantum fields created by the Quantaplex particles thus limiting the reaction. The reaction must also be controlled not just to stop a meltdown (Known as a Dark Meltdown in this case) but also to stop a Resonance Cascade (Known as a Dark Matter Cascade in this case). Trivia *Dark matter exists but exotic matter is hypothetical *Inspired by the dark matter ideas of Halflife 2 *This invention is one of the inventions that made James famous. *This method was developed on Centura but later expanded upon by James and The Science Team at Legoland where they made the Dark Fusion Reactor. Current Status Widely used across the galaxy to produce electricity for the Galactic Federation. Category:Human Energy Generators